monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:Monster Warriors-Destructive Darkness
This is a FanFic I created based on the ideas in the Monster Hunter Legends series by Plexioth-xD and TigrexJeff. I highly recommend the series. Started: 29/4/2011 Ended: 4/5/2011 Destructive Darkness-Chapter 1 Year 201, after the separation of Monsters and Humans. Dimitri scanned the open plains. The moonlight gleamed in his eyes, but it was no major hassle. Numerous dead Aptonoth lay dead infront of him, their bodies mutilated. Their blood glowed in the moonlight. Dimitri crouched down, and ran his figers through the blood of one beast. He immediately identified the toxic saliva. Equipped with Uragaan + armour, and Mutilator Blade, the Elite hunter was usually a match for any monster that crossed his path. However, Dimitri had an eerie feeling this time. He felt a presence; he wasn't alone. And whatever did this to the Aptonoth could surely tear him to shreads. Dimitri heard a thundering roar in the distance. It was unlike anything he had ever expierienced. He reached back to draw mutilator blade when a massive figure crashed through the forest and out into the plains, right next to Dimitri. Instinctively, Dimitri ran. He ran as fast as he could, but the beast was closing ground on him, fast. As he reached into his pack, Dimitri removed a flash bomb, his last, and threw it behind him. Two seconds followed, and it detonated. The beast staggered backwards, and Dimitri stopped to take a look at the behemoth. A dark Green colouration, it bulged with muscles. Its jaw was lined with serrated spikes, and bonecrushing fangs. It was also, unusually, missing an eye. The empty socket had a large scar growing over it. The flash bombs effects wore out, and the Brute charged at Dimitri. Dimitri froze in shock.It powered straight on until it gored right into the shocked hunter, knocking him off the cliff, to the canyon below. The Deviljho's roar echoed in the night, as it lumbered off from its lost prey. Destructive Darkness-Chapter 2 Dimitri woke in a strange place. He had a cloth tented above him. As he sat up, a strong pain seered through his body. He collapsed onto the matress underneath him once more. At that point he realised his armour was missing. He looked around, and only saw shards of his shattered armour. Mutilator blade was also destroyed, all from the impact of his fall. Once strong enough to ignore his pain, Dimitri stood up and examined the landscape. A small shack stood next to his tent. A flame flickered within. As he entered, he noticed that the door was left open, slightly. He cautiously opened it, to take a look inside. He noticed a person by the flame, supposedly asleep in their seat. As he went over to greet his rescuer, Dimitri began to feel uneasy. The person did not respond to him. Dimitri checked for a pulse. A note lay beneath the hand of the dead man. It read : Hello. I managed to rescue you from your fall. No need for thanks. My time is near so I will give you all the information you need. You have a power within you, greater than any living thing in this world. However, to discover this power, you must push beyond your bodily limits. I have left you adequate equiptment, it should hint you towards your goal. I have faith in you, Deviljho warrior. Make my life's work, of helping ressurect you, possible. Dimitri was stunned. How the hell am I a Deviljho Warrior? ''He turned around, to search for the equiptment left for him. He saw a dark green set in the corner of the building. He spent countless minutes equipping the feared Vangis armour. After a brief flex in his new armour, he picked up his new weapon. Dimitri felt the power of Anguish (P) surge through his body as he wield it. Destructive Darkness-Chapter 3 Anguish (P) swung around the forest, as Dimitri acquainted himself with his new great blade. He knew there was an evil, destructive power locked within it. He approached a large green boulder, in an attempt to slice it in half. As he raised Anguish (P), and slammed it on the boulder, his weapon ricocheted back. The boulder began to tremble. ''This isnt right.. he thought. A massive tail swirled around the boulder, as two enormous legs raised it from the ground. The beast turned to face Dimitri. Dimitri stared directly into the eyes of the Doboruberuku. It let out a gut-wrenching roar, and charged the hunter. The massive impact sent Dimitri flying through the air. His body shaken, he could barely move. The beast approached the still hunter, and held him down with it massive feet. It turned it's body, and raised it's hammer-like tail, preparing to smash it down on the hunter. Letting out a roar, the beast threw it's tail down. Dimitri closed his eyes, preparing for the end. Another roar echoed to the right. The Doboruberuku ignored it, and continued it's attack. At that moment, a Deviljho charged into the Doboruberuku. Clamping its jaw around the beast's tail, the Deviljho relentlessly savaged its prey. The Doboruberuku thrashed about, trying to free itself, but all in vain. The Deviljho tore the tail off, and finished the Doboruberuku with a savaging bite to the throat. The brute wyvern collapsed to the ground, and the Deviljho proceeded to feast on its carcass. Dimitri noticed that the Deviljho was miising an eye. He instantly recongised it as the beast that attacked him the other night. Dimitri got up to run, but the Deviljho noticed his movement. Its jaw soaked in blood, the Deviljho roared at Dimitri. This time, however, Dimitri stood his ground. He felt a power within, gathering. The Deviljho roared again, this time swelling its body, as it becme enraged by the hunter's challenge. The reddened beast roared agrresively at Dimitri. Dimitri's mind began to race. He began feeling a strong urge of enragement. He had no idea why, but he became enraged himself. Slowly, his muscles began to swell, until his own battle scars were clearly visible. He tared in shock a his arms doubled in size. His body strength had doubled, as did his urge to kill the Deviljho. His body had a feint tinge of red, as his blood boiled of anger. His eyes turned red. The enraged hunter drew Anguish (P), and let out a massive battle cry. The Deviljho opposite him roared in retaliation. Throwing his sword behind him, Dimitri charged the Deviljho, bare fisted. The Deviljho lowered its head, and charged in response. Destructive Darkness-Chapter 4 During his run, Dimitri picked up a large stick from the ground. As he neared the Devlijho, he shoved it into the ground, and vaulted himself at the beast. He landed on its back, holding on to its enlarged spine. The Deviljho stopped in its tracks, and shook about, trying to lose the hunter. Dimitri ignored it, and focued on his task. Using his left hand to hold onto the spine, he began punching the Deviljho's back with his right hand. Each punch landed harder and harder. Dimitri kept at it until, finally, he broke the skin. With his fist lodged in the Deviljho's back, Dimitri grabbed hold of whatever he could, and pulled. The Deviljho moaned in agony as some of its back muscles were yanked out of its back. It shook about, trying to free itself from the human's grip. When Dimitri flung off, the beast stepped back to recover. Still enraged, it charged at Dimitri again, but the hunter stood his ground. At the last minute, Dimtiri rolled to the left, and got hold of Anguish (P). The Deviljho, stopping after its charge, crashed into a tree. At that moment, Dimitri leapt up, and lodged his great blade in the back wound he previously made. Still dazed from its crash, the Deviljho had no time to react before Dimitri plunged his weapon in its wound, and swiveled it into its innards. Roaring in pain, the Deviljho crashed to the ground. Whilt it was weak, Dimitri let go of his blade, and charged towards the Deviljho's head. Remembering that it was already missing an eye. He approached the other eye, stuck his fingers around the socket, and ripped it out. Blood gashed out of the empty socket, and the blind Deviljho moaned in immense pain. When it lowered its head, Dimitri got hold, and began smashing his fist around the beast's skull.When he broke through, the brain was exposed. Dimitri pulled his carving dagger out, got hold of it with both hands, and lodged it into the Deviljho's brain, killing it instantly. Destuctive Darkness-Epilogue ﻿Deviljho were now rarely sighted in the forest. Tales of a mutilated Devlijho body frightened the beasts away, and news had spread of a warrior, draped in Dark Green, lumbering the forest, demolishing any beast in his path. The reidents of the village felt secure now, as they had a protector, though shrouded in mystery. However, one day, the so-called 'Deviljho Warrior' left the forest, to join his fellow monster warriors. Though, he never forgot the place he defended. The pure pychoticness of this hunter was enough to ward the strongest beast away in fear, before the battle would even start. More Monster Warriors The Red King Category:Fan Fiction